The lightning blossom
by The lightning blossom
Summary: What if Sakura was born different then what she was? What happens when the doctors had tried to kill her, but an old lady got in the way of it. What happens when she is given a home and is raised?


Though Indifferent eyes.

She was born as a weak child. Her eyes dull and lifeless, her body was still, and every so often the infant's chest would rise and fall. The pale infant was covered in her mother's blood. Not a sound came from the small Childs mouth. The sound of the mother crying filled the room next door. The blue and pink lightning bolts ran down the infants sides.

The doctors gave her a frightened look. She was still a new born, but if she grew older she would bring the world terror. When the father clock struck 12 the blood covered doctor brought the child outside. He walked the short distance from the door to the dumpster. He dropped the child into the trash, pain filling his heart. Surly the child would die, it was below 0 outside.

For the first time the child cried. The doctor stopped in mid-step, trying his hardest not to take the baby back with him. This was the 13th baby this month that had to die. He looked back one more time before closing the door behind him.

Not far from the trash can layed an elderly women. The cries of the child filled her ears. A small sad smile came upon her lips. She stood up, and walked towards the child. She looked down at the child, who layed in the dumpster. Her breath hitched as she looked at the beautiful child. The child's eyes were open. One was a bright pink and the other an exotic blue. At the top of her head where little pink curls. The elderly women reached down into the dumpster, grabbing the child. The cries of the child vanished and she looked up at the old women.

The elderly women took the child with her. She walked out of the ally and through the cold, dark streets. The houses around her were lit up with lights, looking around she determined what house seemed fit. A light blue house that was not too big, but not to small stood out to her. The house was beautiful and looked to be owned by wonderful people. The gardens out front were well taken care of and not a single weed able to be seen.

She made no noise as she walked the brick path. As she layed the child on the welcome mat, she couldn't help but feel happy. She was helping a poor soul. She rang the door bell with her long boney finger, she made sure to hit it a few times. Then she took off into the darkness.

The family that lived in the house consisted of two people. A women with snow white hair and exotic green eyes and a man with reddish hair and dark brown eyes.

On that fateful day the two layed in bed. The women cried softly to herself while the man rubbed her back. The crib that stood on the other side of the bed held no child. At 8 months pregnant she had lost the child, the doctors told her she could never conseve again. It was only 3 days ago, the couple never told anybody about their lose. The couple layed in their bed to grieve.

The sound of the bell ringing caused the women to jump. The man stood up and went to answer the door. Why would somebody ring the doorbell at this time of night? The sound of his feet hitting the stairs made a little squish noise. As he made his way down the stairs the small noise of an infant crying filled his ears.

To his amazement, a infant laid on the welcome mat he had bought only days ago. The child looked up at him, the mismatched eyes seemed to flow. He bent down and scooped the child in his arms. The child stopped crying and he was memorized by the Childs beauty, even when it was covered in blood. A grin came upon his face, he would be a father after all.

He raced up the stairs and made his way to his bedroom. The panted and said "Look Symphony, Look what was laid on our door step!"

She looked up at him and her teary eyes widened. As her husband, it was love at first sight.

"This child…"

"We can raise her as our own" the man bursted out.

"A gift from God" she murmured as she reached out and her husband handed her the child..

"She's beautiful, her name will be Sakura"

"What a lovely name…. Sakura.."


End file.
